


[Collection] Between Sky and Earth | Twixt Heaven and Hell

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord: KHR Writers and Artists Retreat, One Shot Collection, Vampire Enma (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: A collection of short 0027 and 0027+ smutlets.1. Vampire Enma finds a new toy.





	[Collection] Between Sky and Earth | Twixt Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts), [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317346) by [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan). 



He pounced on the little brunette and bit into his throat. The blood that poured into his mouth was the tastiest thing he's ever drunk and it was all he could do to stop himself draining the Vongola heir dry. That would get him hunted, and if he glutted himself - well he couldn't come back and have more, could he, if Tsuna was dead. Whereas if he resisted, he could have a little bit every day, and he shivered in delight at the thought of treating Tsuna like his morning coffee.

He licks the bite site clean gently, and in doing so, lessons from his fledgling-hood bubble up from the depth of his memory, and he brushes one hand over his new toy’s cock. There was a reason why people mixed up vampires and incubus, and it was to do with one of the alternate ways to draw sustenance from one’s ‘victim’.

Not that he'd done this before; he found it far easier to play the innocent and lure men in before he drained them dry of their blood, but Tsuna was so adorable that it made him want to test out his theoretical skills on the brunette. And he'd been very curious about feeding via oral intercourse ever since his sire had explained it to him, and shared the memory of how to do it with him. He helps his intoxicated 'victim’ onto his bed, and then kneels between his legs, and looked up into sleepy orange eyes. There’s awareness retuning again to those gorgeous orange eyes, and he works quickly, zipping Tsuna’s pants, and fishing out his cock. It’s only semi-hard, but given the pint or so of blood he stole from the pretty Sky, that’s not unexpected.

And a problem he could solve. Would solve before Tsuna roused enough to realise he really was sucking on him, and tried to do something silly, like he could do something about that, and he licked the limp length gently, and concentrated on having it to play with and reached gently with his Flames, using them to increase the pressure in his system - not that he needed to exert that much force, because Tsuna’s Flames were helping him, multiplying his new toy’s blood supply, and oh, he was going to enjoy that side effect of his toy being a Cloudy-Sky. It meant as long as he wasn’t greedy, didn’t take too much in one go, he could thoroughly enjoy playing with his Tsuna for as long, and as much as he wanted to.

By the time he has his mouth full of a _very_ tasty cock, Tsuna’s hands had dropped into his hair and were tangled with his fluffy red hair. They were trying to guide him - not that the hands felt anymore experienced that he was - and he swallowed and pressed his nose into the soft brown curls at the base of his toy’s cock. (Not having to breathe, and having no gag reflex probably made doing so a _lot_ easier.)

“Enma.” His victim moaned his name, and he looked up and into sparkling orange eyes, and sucked. Hard. He sucked on the cock in his throat a second time, and the hands in his hair tightened convulsively and there was thick, bitter-sweet cum pouring down his throat and there was so much of it that it dripped from the corner of his mouth, and this was as good as Tsuna’s blood - “HIIIEEE! Enma?!”

Magma red eyes met sky orange and he makes an amused sound, and keeps sucking, pushing his toy’s body into hypersensitivity.

“Dreaming, I’m dreaming, I have to be dreaming. That’s the only explanation for why Emma’s mouth is around my cock which is where I’ve wanted it ever since I first saw him. I’m dreaming, tralalalala. Which means no Reborn interrupting and I can enjoy this and go bright red in the morning when I see Enma.” The babbling is absolutely adorable and if Tsuna blushed when he saw him in the morning, it was going to make it absolutely impossible not to pounce on him.

(Reborn wouldn’t be interrupting; he’d drugged the man via his coffee beans, and he’d have to arrange for alternative ways to keep the man from interfering with his new ‘habit’.)

Tsuna bent over him, hissing at the intense pleasure, and he grinned, and then pressed two fingers firmly against his new toy’s prostate and swallowed again. His toy came again, and he only let up once Tsuna had passed out; that way he could tuck him back into his bed, and go about the rest of his evening with the promise of another drink in the morning ...


End file.
